fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Octonauts:The First Flying Pirate
Plot Sofia and her family and her friends go to watch a flying derby race. During the race, Kwazii tells Sofia that like Royal Prep,Disney Junior Elementary School has its own flying derby team too,and that the team tryout race is next week. After the race is finished, Kwazii decides to go watch the tryout practice at the school tomorrow. But to everyone's shock, Kwazii wants to try out for the team himself instead of just watching, but is told that flying derby racing is not a "pirate thing", though he believes it could be. After being encouraged by Parrot Fish Pete, Kwazii announces at lunch that he will try out for the team. While the others are supportive, Jake and Sofia are not, and Sofia says Kwazii doesn't even know how to ride a horse.Captain Barnacles suggests that Sofia could teach him, and at the same time get in some more much-needed practice herself.Kwazii even promises that he won't do any thing to embarrass her. The next day, Kwazii is ready to get a horse of his own, though he ends up with the new horse that came in but nobody wants, Teenyus. Even though Teenyus lacks self-confidence and has many faults, Kwazii thinks she is perfect just the way she is. Unfortunately, he has trouble right from the start, and even with Sofia's help, is unable to even stay on his horse. However, Kwazii refuses to give up trying out for the team and Sofia vows to continue teaching his, even after they are mocked by Prince Hugo, the best rider in the group. Sofia and Minimus do well on most the course,even go through the last steeple, but Kwazii and Teenyus are unable to tackle the final hurdle, which is to go through the top of the steeple. Later that night, Jake once again tries to discourage Kwazii from racing, since he had almost crashed after failing to get through the steeple and Jake doesn't want him to get hurt,again.He then talks with his parrot fish,friend Pete about what to do, and he says that all he needs to do is get an early start so he can get more practice in. But even with extra practice, Kwazii and Teenyus still can't get through the steeple, for which Teenyus blames herself. Hugo appears and tells Kwazii there's no point in starting a race he can't finish, and he should go back where he belongs with the other dirty pirates. After Kwazii comes home from school, his grandfather who showed up at the Lauch Bay,Calico Jack tells him that he and the other Octonauts will be going to watch the tryout race, but Kwazii says he might not participate since he can't finish the course.Calico Jack tells him not to give up and that while he believes Kwazii can make the team, what Kwazii himself thinks is most important. On the day of the race, several people show up to see if a pirate can indeed make the team,which makes Kwazii nervous but with support from James and Sofia,he is ready to race.He starts out in last place but quickly makes progress. Hugo, deciding to take him out of the race, purposely brings his own horse to a sudden halt, taking Teenyus by surprise and causing Kwazii to fall off of her. Kwazii almost decides to finally give up,but James and Sofia tells him that their not crossing the finish line without him. After helping him get back on his horse, the three of them catch up to Hugo and are soon at the steeple.Kwazii and Teenyus finally manage to go through it, and all Kwazii,Sofia,and James get past Hugo,winning the race. The three of them are given Disney Junior Elementary School's team jerseys and James and Sofia are congratulated by their parents while Kwazii is congratulated by Calico Jack,Captain Barnacles,and Peso.Jake also admits perhaps flying derby racing is a pirate thing after all,and gives Kwazii his lucky golden Never Land horseshoe necklace to go with his jersey. Transcript Jake: Hey Kwazii,are you alright?I saw that you almost crashed. Kwazii: I guess I still need more practice,matey.*sulks and frowns* Jake: But you only have one more day left until the race. Kwazii: *sighs* Jake,look I know but- Jake: But nothing.Listen Kwaz,maybe the princes and princesses are just too good at this.*puts his hands on Kwazii's shoulders*You should probably quit for now.I don't want you to get hurt,again.*walks away* Kwazii: But Jake- Jake: *turns around with a frown on his face* I'm sorry.See ya'. Kwazii: *sighs heavily and turns away and activates his helmet* *dives into the water and back to the Octopod* *bangs on the door to open and gets inside* Later,in Kwazii's room... Parrot Fish Pete: So Kwazii,how did practice go? *parrot squawk* Kwazii: Not so great Pete.*sits on his bed*I still can't make it to the finish line and I only have one more day left until the race.*ears droop* Jake said I should quit.I don't even know what to do.*sighs and puts his paws onto his eyes* Parrot Fish Pete: You know Kwazii,there's an old parrot fish saying:The early parrot fish gets the first patch of algae. Kwazii: What?Pete,what do I need a patch of algae for?I don't even have time for a spicy algae burger.And besides,I'm not that hungry.*folds his arms and turns away* Parrot Fish Pete: Uh,you don't need algae or a burger,Kwazii.You see,what I'm trying to say is get an early start tomorrow.You've got one more day left,Kwazii.Make it count. Kwazii: *sighs in relief* Good idea.Thanks Pete,you really know how to encourage someone and cheer them on. Parrot Fish Pete: Ah,don't mention it.*parrot squawk* The next morning,Kwazii and Teenyus were practicing...﻿ Kwazii:Ahoy there,Sir Gillimum.Wehoo! ('Anything' from Sofia the First plays) Kwazii: Okay Teenyus.We can do this,this time. Teenyus: Oh,that's what you said the last few times. Kwazii: Well,here goes nothing.Yeow!Up Teenyus,up,up,get up! Teenyus: *flies up to the top of the steeple*Uhhhh!We're not gonna make it,Kwazii!﻿ Category:Octonauts